Environmental regulations require tile thermal utilization of refinery wastes. This is done by partial oxidation. The synthesis gas produced in this manner can be used in ammonia, methanol, and oxo plants, or energy can be generated from this gas in gas and steam power plants.
However, the synthesis gas formed during the use of refinery wastes contains a higher percentage of heavy metals, especially nickel and vanadium, than that produced in synthesis gas plants, which use crude oil or natural gas.
If such heavy metals reach the cooling surfaces of the waste heat cooler located downstream of the synthesis gas reactor with the synthesis gas, this circumstance leads to contamination of the heat transfer surfaces in a very short time. The cleaning of tire waste heat cooler, which consequently becomes necessary relatively frequently, leads to shutdowns of the plant.
It has been known that the synthesis gas reactor, which is operated under a high gas pressure and at high temperatures, can be lined with ceramic material. It has also been known (from, e.g., German Auslegeschrift No. DE-AS 25 56 370) that the synthesis gas produced can be guided into the downstream waste heat cooler via a horizontal or ascending junction in the lower part of the reactor. This junction is also lined with ceramic material.